Making Amends
by Faith Evans
Summary: One shot. MarcoDylan. Somethings were left unsettled. My version of the conversation that should have happened after "King of Pain".


Making Amends

A/N: this is pretty much an episode reaction story. It's a one shot, written in first person, past tense... actually my first attempt with that. Emm, the whole thing takes place right after the last scene of "King of Pain" and is not beta'd or really edited so if there's a noticeable flaw, let me know and I'll see what I can do about fixing it. Also, this is Marco/Dylan and therefore, slash.

A/N 2: Thanks to wolfie888 for telling me about the errors, I think I got them all but if anyone notices more, let me know.

Also, I forgot about this before but for anyone who doesn't get CTV... this story contains mild spoilers for King of Pain.

---------------------------------

"We should talk," Dylan said as we watched my parents walk away.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Yeah, we should. I don't have to be home for awhile, do you want to go somewhere?"

"My place?" he suggested. "It should be pretty empty right now."

"Okay," I was not sure I really liked the idea but it made sense. I knew the conversation was not going to be easy but if it went well, an empty dorm could be... interesting. If it did not, I knew Dylan would still make sure I got home. "I just need to grab my backpack."

"Sure, I'll bring the car around and meet you here in a few?" the good news was that for once, Dylan seemed as unsure about this as I was.

"Okay, I won't be long," my exit was hasty and lacked decorum but at that moment, I did not care.

-------------

The car ride had been unusually long and silent, as had the elevator ride to Dylan's floor. Sitting in his desk chair, watching him shift on the bed, watching him search for the words he desperately wanted to say, I was struck by the sudden revelation.

"You're beautiful," my words broke the silence like a rock through delicate glass. I had not meant to say that, really, I had not.

The blush that permeated his face was deep and resilient and easily the sexiest thing I had ever seen. "Look, Dylan, you were right. I shouldn't be as afraid as I am, I shouldn't have to hide how I feel from anyone. Especially my family. I told my mom, you know that, and I'm glad I did, but I never would have if you hadn't pushed me. I wouldn't have done a lot of things if it weren't for you," I had to look at him when I said that.

"But you were wrong too. I shouldn't have to do anything I'm not ready for and I'm not ready to tell my dad. I'm not ready to do a lot of things. I care about you Dylan, more than you know, but I'm not going to let you force me into anything. Hell, you're the one who taught me to stand up for myself, I'm not going to let you be the one to take me down," my conclusion was not exactly what I wanted it to be, but I think it had the desired effect.

"You're right," was all he said.

"Look, Marco, I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm just frustrated is all. I want to hold your hand in the mall and not have you freak about who might see us, I want to kiss you when I take you home. I want everyone to know that I love you. I don't want to hide who I am." His explanation was not unexpected and it made more sense than anything he could have tries to make up.

"Okay."

"Okay?" I'm still not sure if he was surprised or confused, so I explained.

"Okay. I get it. You stopped hiding a long time ago, you shouldn't have to go back in the closet because your boyfriend's too much of a pansy to do something he should have done a long time ago," I paused for effect, "and yes, I did just call myself a pansy. Dyl, if you mean it when you say you love me, I'll deal. I can't promise that everything will change, I still wont let you kiss me if there's any chance my father will see, but when we're together, I'll try."

"Will you let me touch you in public?" his blue eyes held a level of desperation I had never seen before.

Those eye's followed me as I moved from my chair to stand in front of him. "Yes," I sighed as he moved his knees so I could stand between them. "I'm trying Dylan, but I need you to love me and to be patient with me. Give me time and if you're frustrated with me, talk to me, don't break up with me."

He nodded in assent, "I can do that and I can't ask you to do more than try."

"So, we're okay?" I asked, suddenly unsure.

Dylan grinned, "Yeah, we're okay," before pulling my head down to meet his in a tantalizing kiss.

Air seemed unimportant as we settled into the kiss, content to wallow in the sensation for as long as we could. Sadly, it was not meant to be.

"Yo, Dyl, we're ordering... uh," Dylan's dorm mate's voice interrupted our oasis. "Sorry man, didn't realize you had company."

"It's okay," Dylan assured. "Have you met my boyfriend?"

"Not yet," the dorm mate grinned and came further into the room. "I'm Brad."

I reached across Dylan and held out my hand, "Marco."

"Cool," he shook my offered hand, "Anyway, we're ordering pizza, you two in?"

I turned back to Dylan only to find his eyes already on mine. "Nah, we're good. Maybe next time," Dylan's eyes never left mine,

"Whatever dude. But put a sock on the door next time," Brad seemed amused as he closed the door behind him.

"I want to take you somewhere nice," Dylan explained his pizza veto. "But right now," he nipped at my lips, "I think we should spend a little quality time together."

"Quality time?" I grinned at him, "I like the way you think.

Fin.


End file.
